Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment, particularly, but not exclusively, a garment for use by a motorcyclist.
There is a need for a motorcyclist to have protection from rain and other inclement weather over the whole of his torso, arms and legs and also, when the weather is good, to have only protection for his upper torso and arms.
Hitherto it has been necessary to have either; separate garments for each such condition, that is to say, an all-in-one garment enveloping the arms, legs and the whole of the torso for inclement weather and an entirely separate garment such as an anorak or jacket covering only the upper torso and arms for good weather conditions, or; a garment comprising separate trousers and jacket. With either of these solutions the rider is left with the disadvantage of having a separate garment to dispose of. Either the all-in-one garment or the jacket or the like when one of them is being worn or the trousers when only the jacket is being worn.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved garment which overcomes the above problem.